


New Reality

by Capitanahunter33



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, The Rogues As Family (The Flash), minor Alex Walker, minor Hartley Rathway / Roderick, minor Roy Bivolo, minor Sam Scudder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Moment between the rogues and memories
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 2





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#escritoPost-crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769896) by Gabriel Shurley. 



Hartley flopped onto the couch making a face when she felt Lisa's weight on her bruised ribs as her best friend rested her head on them.

-"Seriously?"-

-"Oh stop complaining, Hart, my back hurts."-

Hartley snorted.

-"Old woman."-

-"Baby."-was the usual answer.

And they both whistled low when a light hit to the sofa intensified their pain for a moment making them look angry at the culprit only to look at him apologetically.

Rip Hunter, or well now it would be Rip Snart-Hunter, he looked at them seriously with his son Barry sleeping in his arms.

-"I'm sorry."- They both exclaimed quickly to which Rip sighed.

-"Idiots." -No one contradicted what was said.- "Mark, dear, do you mind going to find Shawna?"- He must be resting in his room.

-"In it."-and so Mark Mardon as he came he left.

Hartley sighed as Lisa and shortly after Shawna arrived to tend to their injuries.

-"When did you think to face the Arrow and his team alone?" -Rip scoffed at them and both rogues flinched.

If Snart was like the father of rogues, Rip had earned the title of mother as well as time dad for his old team.

-"Five years ago today."- Hartley replied softly and Rip's gaze softened.

Yes, it had been five years today since a collision from the Flash's sonic gun and lightning had left her fiancé, Roderick Smith, in a kind of coma. It had been shortly after that that Hartley had slipped into a somewhat ... suicidal state, much to his present horror. Luckily, a newcomer to the Waverider, Leonard Snart had recruited him to his new team with his then boyfriend Rip Hunter.

Little by little, and with the help of the other rogues who had their own problems, Hartley had recovered although he still hoped to save his fiancé and hated Flash for believing him to be the cause of his condition.

Yet he had gotten a family ... a family of madmen. Mark and Shawna had gotten together quickly and it was not uncommon to catch them at work anywhere at first, Lisa used to run away and take him with her to carry out heists that ended well but badly at the same time, Sam (he was a rogue once again) He always argued with Leonard, however he seemed to have enough respect for Rip to always be the first to shut up when arguing, Roy Bivolo was always painting to the point that it was not uncommon for some of them to end up painted as well and Axel Walker, who had only been two years old. with them, he was the baby of the group and undoubtedly Hunter's favorite despite exploding bombs every two by four and spoiling their beautiful science projects.

What he had said, a crazy family.

But he didn't want to trade them for anything.

It had been there when Mark took the courage to ask Shawna out, it had been there when Lisa did her first successful solo job, it had been there when Shawna saved Roy from being killed by a bullet which had led to the first Rip's fight and the creation (by Mardon) of his nickname, he had seen the happiness in Bivolo's eyes when he created better glasses to help him control his powers that were developing, he had been there when Snart asked him marriage to Hunter taking advantage of the Legends visit to Central City, he had been there when Rip and Leonard had married six months later to Dark Archer II himself as officiant, he had been there when Scudder returned to the team without his beloved "Top" with him, he had been there at Mardon's request for a hand, he had been there when Lisa came running to the safe house saying that there was a way a man will get pregnant, he had been there. when Shawna had thought she was pregnant, she had been there when Roy had met that special someone who was his current girlfriend, she had been there when Snart and Hunter announced that they were expecting a baby that turned out to be two, she had been there when Lisa was Caught and sent to jail only to free him in less than a day, she had been there to watch the "Rogues" go from being a team to being a whole family with the arrival of Miranda and Barry and the subsequent union of Axel Walker to the group.

Sure, there wasn't a day that she wouldn't think of Roderick but she could usually get along thanks to her family. But not today, not the day she had lost it.

-"Lenny"-Lisa greeted interrupting her thoughts.

-"Lis."-he heard Snart's voice before letting out a slight squeak when Shawna made the alcohol in his open wounds.-"Should I ask what happened?"-

-"Only Oliver Queen and I have a pending talk."-He heard Rip say and literally everyone present except little Barry and little Miranda shuddered at the coldness of his tone.

-"I'm almost sorry for Queen."- He heard Lisa whisper at which he snorted making his best friend look at him funny.- "Anything to say, Hart?"-

-"Fuck him, he screwed up my ribs."- He complained to what Shawna called him a fool while Lisa and Mark laughed at his expense.

What a family.

But damn it, if he didn't want Roderick, his beloved Roderick, to be here with them.

Gods, how he missed him.


End file.
